


『翔润』润仔为什么喝酒

by cactus0125sakurai



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus0125sakurai/pseuds/cactus0125sakurai
Summary: 船夫 番外





	『翔润』润仔为什么喝酒

交往一周年车！！

看到润仔的杂志造型我一秒上天！！

润仔已成年已交往已上本垒！

船夫番外 正文戳首页

吃醋梗

车震有 

骑乘有

a little dirty talk

未成年人去看正文！！！！

 

 

 

黑色的轿车在深夜驶入车库，却没有人要下车。

 

樱井翔是从酒吧里把松本润捡回来的。

喝大了的人晕乎乎的，让干嘛干嘛，乖巧得很，除了樱井翔给他解安全带的时候被他抱住手臂喊了一声尼桑，松本润再也没开过口。

松本润好久没这么叫他了。

略长的刘海出门前被他往后抓了起来，露出锋利又明快的美颜，此时的眼睛里嵌着水汽，昏黄的路灯在松本眼里折射出摄人心魄的光，倒映着樱井翔模糊的影子。他的感冒还没好全，大概是鼻子有点堵，用嘴巴呼吸的样子更像在索吻，呼出的酒精争先恐后地抢着要挥发，带着勾引填满了车厢。

樱井翔在他的唇边落下一个吻。

「哥…」他又喊了一声，抓着樱井翔的袖子不放，

「嗯。」樱井翔亲亲他的脸，「能走吗？咱们回家。」

醉得神志不清的松本根本听不明白他说什么，只模糊听见他说要走，把松本吓得不轻，眼泪登时爬满了他的眼睛。

「不走，不走好不好……」松本引导着让樱井的手抱住自己，脑袋埋进他怀里，自己死死地抱住了樱井的腰。

「翔君你不要走好不好，什么都给你……别，别走……」

松本抬起头去跟他接吻，落到嘴边的泪水被樱井翔温柔地舔去，他小心翼翼地安抚不安的青年，手在他的背后一下一下地轻拍着，在他耳边低语

「我不走，润，我在这里。」

得到肯定回答的松本心满意足地解着自己的扣子，露出白净结实的胸膛，去年樱井送他的项链乖巧地躺在锁骨上。

「翔君，要我。」

松本的眼睛本就生得极好看，此时在樱井眼里更是每一根睫毛都昭示着勾引。

搞不好他今晚就是来诱惑我的，樱井翔这么想着。

「在这里？」

「在这里。」

松本把自己的衣服脱好了，又伸手去解他的。松本的唇饱满红润，刚才接吻的水光还留在上面，低着头低眉顺眼的模样看得樱井顿时有了反应。他捧起松本的脸去咬他的嘴唇，松本的舌头趁机溜进他的嘴里，樱井转而专心吮吸，和爱人分享酒香。

松本挺着腰去蹭他的前端，内裤被他分泌的腺液渗透，樱井摸上了松本的小弟，用他喜欢的节奏抚慰。

温热的手掌推开包皮爱抚茎身，拇指摩挲着顶端的小口，樱井的手仿佛带着电流，从松本的肩膀摸到腰窝，脖子和锁骨上是脖子和锁骨上是他的吻在流连。

 

松本随着他越来越快的频率呜咽着交代在年长的爱人手里。

 

他俩都不是在情事上出格的人，车上没有套子和润滑，樱井不想做全，然后松本扔了一管给他。

 

「什么时候买的？」

 

「刚刚。」

 

「果然是有预谋的？」

 

「是家里的用完了！」

 

「宝贝真是贴心。」

 

樱井翔看破不说破，挤了点在手上就往他身后探。

 

「唔…」

 

松本的吐息洒在樱井的颈侧，带着酒气，衣物上和他同款的皂香，发酵成情欲的气味钻进鼻腔。

 

樱井趴在松本的上方，两根手指在火热的后穴里合上又分开，进进出出地搅出令人脸红的动静。松本抬起膝盖去蹭樱井的腰，像是暗示，像是催促。

 

樱井咬上他的锁骨，

 

「宝贝儿再给点耐性。」

 

松本努力地容纳了他三根手指，自己揉上了他渴望已久的肉茎，被他点起火的欲望坚挺着享受他的触碰， 樱井被他摸得实在忍不住了，抱着他的腰插了进去。

 

「啊…哥哥…呼…」

 

他抱着樱井的脖子亲他，眸子亮晶晶地含着笑意，问他

 

「给点耐性？」

 

樱井咬了口他仍有些婴儿肥的脸颊，没好气地回答道

 

「被你夹没了。」

 

松本被他说得羞得不行把脸埋进他的颈窝里fufu的笑，一边还不忘把腿环上他的腰，好让后穴里的肉棒能进得深一些。

 

「小坏蛋！」

 

樱井拍了一下他腿根的肉，抱着他开启了今晚的夜生活。

 

「翔君…哈啊……」

 

后穴被插得一阵酥麻，敏感点被樱井变着法地碾磨，松本喘着粗气，生理泪水顺着脸颊流下积在他的锁骨里，前端的欲望翘得高高的央求着樱井的爱抚，难耐地挺动着纤细的腰肢迎合樱井的抽插。

 

「嗯…润…润…」

樱井在床上的时候喜欢用低沉的嗓音在他耳边叫他的名字，一遍又一遍，仿佛要将他的名字刻入灵魂。

 

太舒服了。

 

和樱井做爱。

 

上面的乳首被温热的口腔包裹，沉浸在情欲中的人口腔温度颇高，舌头的拨弄和唇齿的吮吸，给松本带来极致的快感。他抱着樱井的头迫不及待地把自己的身子送出去，蜜穴紧紧含住粗大的肉棒，饱满的臀肉被睾丸拍打就像是樱井在打他的屁股，可樱井的手明明在顺着他后脑勺的头发。

 

「嗯…啊……翔君…前面…」

 

松本牵着樱井的手握住自己胀痛的欲望，跟着后穴抽插得节奏上下撸动

 

「前面也要啊…呜…」

 

龟头被粗糙的掌面摩挲，没一会儿饱涨的欲望喷射出来，伴随着后穴急剧的收缩和松本颤抖的身躯。

 

「啊…哈啊翔君……」

 

高潮过的小穴又湿又软，樱井掐着他的腰抽插了一阵也跟着射出来。

 

小穴被尚未完全消肿的性器堵住，里面的空间被樱井的精液填得满满当当，松本躺在座椅上，有种说不出的餍足。

 

「怎么喝这么多？」樱井抱着他，两个一米七多的大男人挤在一个座位里，肉贴着肉，激情过后的汗水在缝隙中滑下。

 

「昨天那个女人…」经历过一次高潮的松本再次覆上樱井的身子，樱井的手扶着他的腰，细腻的触感让他欲罢不能，顺着腰线摸上了蝴蝶骨。

 

「嗯？」

 

「她喊你的名字，过分！」

 

松本依着樱井翔手上的力量俯下身子和他接吻，唇齿相依仍不足够，舌头闯进樱井的口腔里，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着舌下滑腻的粘膜，谁也顾不上吞咽，只想着把对方吃去腹中好成为一体，津液顺着下巴淌到大敞的衬衣上。樱井翔一向喜欢松本的胸肌，此时更是不愿放过。他喜欢用自己手上的茧去蹭松本的乳头，逗得它们诚惶诚恐地凸起来，然后他就能听见他的润润急不可耐的喘息

 

「呜…哥…」

 

松本润用后穴不断地蹭着身后粗大的肉茎，先前樱井翔射进去的液体流出来，和他分泌的腺液一起——樱井翔托起松本的手感极佳的屁股，一边还不忘蹂躏几下，引导着他往下坐。

 

「呼…好大…」

 

他方才进了一个头，松本便抓着他的手往自己腰上放，后面的小嘴自觉的一点一点的吃着送上门来的茎身。

 

「塞满了哦…哥哥，嗯啊…」

 

把樱井尺寸惊人的男根吞进自己身体的松本满足地喟叹出声，这才分得出神去跟樱井接吻。紧致的后穴像是有意识，媚肉像是找到了猎物一般紧紧咬住进犯的肉棒，诱惑着它往更深处，探索更深处的美味。

 

「润，润…」

 

樱井翔捉住松本润想要抚慰自己前端的手和自己十指紧扣

 

「试试只插后面。」

 

他一边舔舐着松本的喉结，一边提着腰迎合着松本越来越快的频率。

 

车厢里弥漫着情欲和体液的气味，肉体碰撞的声音之间夹杂着连接处用液体润滑做活塞运动的滋滋声，都被当事人色情又放肆的叫声掩盖。

 

「呜唔……翔…」松本的手撑在樱井的肩膀上，本人却被樱井翔摁在自己身上。

 

「水好多…」樱井翔偏过头去亲吻他的耳朵，在他耳边低语，「不愧是润啊…」 

 

松本哪里听他讲过这种下流的话，从耳根到颈脖红了个透，下面咬得越发紧了，吚吚呜呜地叫出声来，惹得樱井顶着他在胸上咬下了星星点点的痕迹。

 

骑乘这种体位好就好在进得够深，樱井翔熟门熟路地蹭着松本的敏感点，酥麻的快感从尾椎骨腾起，却不给他痛快，磨得小穴里的淫水直流，前面的性器被激得发涨，松本有样学样地说着些乱七八糟的话，卖力地扭着腰想要把底下那要人命的肉棒吞下更多。

 

「翔君…唔…快一点，用力插……」

 

樱井扣着他的屁股奋力地朝着熟悉的凸起顶入，激得他声音都变了调，腰杆子打着颤随着本能摇摆起伏着，情欲伴着酸软在后腰燃烧着。

 

「哈……翔君，哥哥……还——」

 

要……

 

没等他说完，樱井翔挺身填满了高热而妖娆的小穴里，松本的前端如约没有被抚慰却刺激得把白浊的精液射在樱井翔的小腹上，混着汗水，两个人都黏黏糊糊的。

 

高潮再一次席卷了他的身心，大脑 一瞬间被电流麻痹，松本软下身子倒在樱井身上，嘴唇贴着樱井的脖子，高潮的兴奋由过速的心率传到他的唇上，他闭着眼亲了亲爱人的脖子。然后感觉自己被身下的手臂抱紧。

 

「润。」

 

性爱的刺激和疲惫缠着松本的身体，他快要睡着了，含糊地应了一声。

 

「我爱你。」

 

 

他满是汗水的额头上落下了一个吻。


End file.
